Floor Burns and Stolen Kisses
by cursedcursive
Summary: A bruise isn't always a bad thing to have. Kageyama and Hinata discover this as they share an intimate moment in the changing room. Some cute, casual kagehina fluff. I will most likely make this into a two-shot. Read the note after the story for more details. Rated T because I hate the K rating and oh yeah there is some swearing as well.


"OUCH!" A scream echoed through the Karasuno High School gym. The members of the volleyball club all turned their heads to see none other than Hinata, sitting on the floor and clutching his elbow.

"Hinata!" Sugawara cried as he ran over to the boy, the other players following. "Are you okay?" Hinata laughed weakly.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I just dove for a ball wrong and landed on my elbow." The red-haired boy motioned to his elbow, a large, purple bruise now forming.

"Honestly," Kageyama sighed. "Could you be any more stupid?"

"Shut up!" Hinata said, glaring at the setter. "It hurts, dammit!"

"Yes, yes, I hear you loud and clear," Kageyama responded as he grabbed Hinata's arm. "C'mon, I have some bandages in my bag."

"Fine." Hinata blushed slightly. The other players watched the two walk off.

"Hey, Nishinoya," Daichi said, grabbing everyone's attention. "When Hinata gets back, can you show him how to dive properly? You are the best at that, after all."

"Yeah, sure." Nishinoya smiled at him.

"Thanks. If he continues to dive like that, he'll end up hurting himself a lot more than this team needs him to."

"Hey, um, Nishinoya-senpai?" Yamaguchi asked timidly.

"Yes?" Nishinoya said, responding enthusiastically to the word. "What is it?"

"You have so many bruises," Yamaguchi said. "And yet I never see you wear any bandages. I never even hear you complain! How do you put up with it?" Nishinoya looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too, Noya," Tanaka said. "I mean, you're always bruised and beaten up, but it never seems to bother ya'." Nishinoya looked around, suddenly the center of attention.

"Well," he began, coughing awkwardly. "It's kinda the opposite of how you guys feel about it. I mean, sure, it hurts to get bruises and floor burns and stuff, but if that's what it takes to keep the ball in play, then I'll gladly do it." He paused. "I guess I kind of like I like to wear and show off my bruises. I mean, I was able to get the ball up in a tough spot, and I think that's something to be pretty proud of. These bruises are the proof that I was able to do that. They're kind of like, um, trophies, I guess?" Nishinoya took a breath, folding his arms across his body and looking Yamaguchi dead in the eye. "Your bruises will heal, but if you let the ball drop, that point won't ever come back." The boys all stood there in silence and awe, staring at Nishinoya and now staring at the multiple bruises coating his arms and legs.

"Hey, get back to serving!" Coach Ukai screamed at them. The team quickly scrambled to get back to the court.

"Hey, Tsukki, Nishinoya-senpai's pretty cool, huh?"

"Shut up and practice, Yamaguchi."

* * *

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Hinata yelled. "Be gentler, Kageyama!"

"Shut up, stupid," Kageyama replied as he tightly wrapped a bandage around Hinata's bruise. The two were sitting alone in the changing room and had been there for a few minutes now.

"Hurry up and finish, I wanna get back to practice."

"And I don't?" Kageyama said. "This is all your fault for being stupid and diving wrong."

"S-shut it! It was a one time thing!" Hinata cried, flustered and embarrassed. Kageyama noticed this and smirked.

"Whatever," he sniggered.

"You piss me off," Hinata muttered. The two sat in silence after that. Kageyama, who was holding Hinata's wrist, looked up at him. Hinata was staring at the floor, his cheeks tinted with a slight blush and his eyes downcast. "Are you done or what?" Kageyama said nothing. Instead, he brought Hinata's hand up to his mouth and kissed his palm. Hinata's eyes widened, his blush spreading. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what the hell are you doing?!" He stammered. Kageyama chuckled.

"You're wide open."

"Wha-" Hinata was interrupted as Kageyama leaned in and pressed their lips together. Hinata, quickly getting over his surprise, began to kiss back. Kageyama eagerly took it further and slipped his tongue into his mouth, cupping Hinata's face and pushing him down. "Wait, Kageyama," Hinata struggled to say. "Not here." Kageyama looked at him. "Later." The man sighed as he released his grip on his lover, leaning up into a sitting position once again.

"C'mon," Kageyama said, slowly rising to his feet. "Let's head back to practice." Hinata smiled at him.

"Okay!" The pair walked back to the gym, Hinata in a better mood than the latter. The silence finally got to him. "Your bandaging job sucks."

"Better than you could've done."

"I bet I could bandage myself one thousand times better than you could!"

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"You shut up! Race you to the gym!" Hinata yelled as he began sprinting.

"Get back here, you shortie!"

In the end whether it saves a point in a volleyball game or helps strengthen a relationship, a bruise is never completely a bad thing.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks for reading my first Haikyuu fanfic! I will most likely make this into a two-shot with the second chapter being uploaded soon. I haven't decided if I want it to be just cute kissing and slight touching, or if I want to take it farther. **

**Nishinoya's feelings about bruises are mostly based off of my feelings whenever I get a bruise for volleyball. Yes, I play volleyball. I'm not the same position as Nishinoya, but these are the feelings I have. The last quote he as about bruises healing but the point never coming back is something a libero I know once said to one of my friends. It's kind of stuck with us both, so I really wanted to incorporate it. **

**For future reference, if I ever write a fanfic for Kageyama, I will NOT EVER call it a toss. In volleyball, they are called sets, not tosses. I will try to use the same words they use in the anime, but if it gets under my skin and irritates me, then I'll use the american terminology. Just sayin. **


End file.
